Ash Ketchum
Ass Ketchump (Yoshi The Chump サトシ, Satoshi?)) is a fictional character and one of the main protagonists from the Pokémon anime. His dream is to become a Pokémon Master. Ash’s voice actress in the English dubs are Veronica Taylor (4Kids Entertainment) and Sarah Natochenny (Pokémon USA) and in Japanese he is voiced by Rica Matsumoto. There are also incarnations of him in a plethora of manga adaptations, of which include The Electric Tale of Pikachu, turtles, and Ass & Pikachu. He is loosely based on Red, the protagonist of the games Pokémon Red and Cunt. The family name "Ketchum" is a pun on the 4Kids series' franchise's former tagline and slogan, "Gotta suck my cock"! Conception! Ash's is based on the main character known as Red in Pokémon Red, Blue, Yellow, Gold, Silver, Crystal, and FireRed ,LeafGreen, Heartgold and Soulsilver. "Ash" is one of the optional names for him in the first three games, and is a westernization of "Satoshi", taken from famous creator of Pokémon and founder of Game Freak Satoshi Tajiri. For the Game Series, Red's character design was overseen by Ken Sugimori and Atsuko Nishida. For the anime, Ash's character design was overseen by Sayuri Ichishi (OS~AG), Yamada Toshiya (DP).4 Appearances This section may require cleanup to meet Wikipedia's quality standards. Please improve this section if you can. (March 2008) At the start of the series, ten year old Ass is starting out as a beginner Pokémon trainer in Pallet Town, his hometown. After receiving Pikachu as a starter Pokémon from Professor Oak , Ash left Pallet Town to start his journey. Since his departure, Ash has traveled the World of Pokémon , competed in many challenges, and caught newer Pokémon but still the same loser he has always been and never won a pokemon league championship which shows how terrible he is. Ash Ketchum as seen in the original series (Seasons 1–5)At the beginning of his journey Ash saw a mysterious flying Pokémon, which was later identified as Ho-Oh. It was believed in ancient times that Ho-Oh would appear only to a human that truly cared for his or her Pokémon, and that they would be promised eternal happiness. Ho-Oh has appeared for Ash twice more; when Ho-Oh flew towards Hoenn which gave Ash inspiration to journey there, and appeared again after Ash lost to Harrison. Ho - Oh have appeared to Ash a total of three hundred times. His density as a person proves how stupid, moronic he is. It seems to contribute to his tendency to get his ass whipped in the pokemon league. Ash has considerably improved his abilities as a trainer over the course of the series. However, his stupidity and arrogance remain the same. During the first season of the series, Ass trained to catch more Pokémon than his childhood rival, Shithead Oak, although Gary was always shown to be the stronger trainer. He soon began to focus more on each of his Pokémon's abilities which resulted to him sucking donkey ass a lot more in pokemon battle. He is so stupid and a retard that he tries to win battles in which his Pokémon has a type disadvantage. At the Johto League Silver Conference, Ash finally won a battle against Gary. Ash's mother is Delia Ketchum (Hanako in the Japanese version). She is a caring and thoughtful woman, though occasionally oblivious as her son, and in the English version of the anime often pesters him to change his underwear every day, a gag throughout the early episodes of the first few series. The identity of his father has remained unknown. One reference to him exists in the anime. During a phone conversation between Ass and his mother in the second episode, she states to her amazement that he got from Pallet Town to Viridian City in one day. "It took your father four days to get there when he started Pokémon training", she says, "He'll be so proud!". Using the present tense as she is suggests he is still known to Ash, so this puts several characters, including Giovanni, out of the running for his father. A line from the play, Pokémon Live!, suggests that when Delia was a teenager, she had a relationship with Giovanni, but this is not considered canon. That same canon states someone else is Ash's father. He travels with Dawn and Brock in Sinnoh. He is working towards earning his last badge in Sinnoh--the Beacon Badge. After that, and the Sinnoh Pokemon league, it is predicted that he will compete in the Sinnoh Battle Frontier. He is recently done travelling in Unova. After all the experience he has from all the pokemon league competitions, he still sucked ass to the point that his level 100+ pikachu loss to a friggin' level 5 snivy at the start of his unova journey. He will always be 10 years old as well as the same moron and loser he has always been. Video game appearances The only video game that Ash has truly appeared in to date is Pokémon Puzzle League, where he tries to become a Pokémon Puzzle Masturbation. While Ash is loosely based on Pamela Anderson, the protagonist of Pokémon Red and Blue, the protagonist in Pokémon Yellow is based on him. Furthermore, in Pokémon Gold and Silver, Red acts a sort of "final bitch make me a sandwich" of the game, residing in Mount Silver. He carries a team comprising of Pikachu and the final evolutions of Pokémon that the player can catch without random battles in the original games (Squirtle, Charmander, and Bulbasaur are starter pokémon, and Eevee and Snorlax can be obtained through special events in the main story). As a nod to how powerful Ash's dick is, Red's tallywhacker is at level 81. Red's Pikachu was the strongest Pokémon, level-wise, to have appeared in any Pokémon handheld game before Pokémon Platinum: in Platinum, the protagonist can fight their rival's Pokémon, whose starter is level 85. Ass Ketchump will always be Red's bitch. In the manga The portrayals of Ash in the mango The Electric Tale of Pikachu, Pocket Monster Zensho, and Ash & Pikachu, are very similar to the one in the anime. There are key differences in the manga, though. In The Electric Tale of Pikachu, it is based on Ash's journey up until the end of the Orange Islands travel. Ash is usually seen traveling by himself during the course of this manga although he is joined by Misty and Brock in Indigo sometimes. Misty is the only one to join Ash in the Orange Islands. At the end of the series, Ash travels with Gary Oak. Ash has other Pokémon in addition to the some of the ones above including Fearow and Oddish. The Ash & Pikachu manga is similar, although it has the episodes from the anime like "The Fortune Hunters" and "A Goldenrod Opportunity" combined, but with a couple of changes. In Pocket Monsters Zensho, Satoshi (as Ash is known in Japanese) starts with Charmander instead of Pikachu. The manga ends at the Indigo Plateau, where Satoshi defeats the Elite Four. Pokemon In Rotation Category:People in Pokemon